my naruhina fanfic
by Jaketheripper
Summary: jeiku and his crazy sister are back and hooking up ppl at any cost, their victims this time arround? naruto and hinata! new character whispering death, although not so new if you read my sasusaku fanfic, i'll let you READ into that one, lol. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

my naruhina fanfic

by jaketheripper

again, back by popular demand and millions requests for me to keep going, my naruto couples fanfic series continues, this time from the other side of the scale _**NARUHINA!**_

Jeiku and his crazy shapeshifting sister ayano are back in this epic new story of love, action and hilarity, now sit the fuck down and enjoy this new story!

chapter 1

jeiku was sitting in a field of flowers, observing his recent succsess with his sister in his lap in the form of a rabbit, in the most comfortable swiveling chair he had ever been in, he just had to take it everywhere with him it was so comfortable.

all of a sudden, he heard a voice behind him, "um, jeiku?"

he turned arround in his swiveling chair and stroked his sister, "so, mr. uzamaki, we meet again."

naruto raised one of his eyebrows, "what's with the swiveling chair?"

jeiku waved his hand, "meh, it doesn't matter, just tell me why you're here."

naruto blushed, "oh, it's about what i asked earlier isn't it?"

naruto nodded and jeiku laughed, "its ok, i can help you with hinata, all i have to do is-"

but naruto interrupted, "i-i want to be the one to tell her."

jeiku looked questioningly at him, "alright, why?"

naruto looked embarassed, "well, last time we said anything to eachother was when she saved me from a painful death at the hands of madara uchiha, nothing was really said after that, but alot was said during that, i want to do something equaly cool as a proclemation of, of how i feel."

jake took his hands off of his sister's back and laced them togeather, the rabbit started to whine and he put one hand back on her back, stroking it while he massaged his chin with the other.

he looked at naruto, "we need a staged situation, meet me and ayano at the ramen shop tonight, we'll give you what you want, just make sure you dress fancy."

**that night**

naruto did show up in a tux, he walked in and sat down at the nearest table, after about 20 minutes of waiting, he was joined by what looked like an angel, hinata had put on this small white cocktail dress that fit her curves perfectly, she sat down and sent a piece of paper skidding across the table, "i got your note."

naruto opened the note, it said three simple words and an obviously forged signature with a map, "meet me here-naruto"

naruto blushed as he thought, "this was the staged situation? jeiku, what were you thinking?"

hinata giggled, "i really, really like you naruto."

naruto was about to say something when the glass windows shattered, people ran in terror as some creature covered in iron spikes charged in and snatched hinata from her seat, the impact on the shelled back of the creature knocked her out, "HINATA!" shouted naruto, the creature turned arround and naruto saw a metal skull where the face should have been, it laughed and jumped out the window and out into the air, the creature flew away into the night, naruto ran out into the street as he watched the thing carry her off, "HINATA!"

there was a chuckle from behind him and jeiku stood there, leaning against a wall, "i imagine you got the memo that the little get togeather WAS rigged, but it was not the end result, hinata is in a castle in the sound village, defeat the creature and it's henchmen by the weeks end and the girl will be yours, if not...i'm afraid it has other plans for her." as he said this, his eyebrows did a little jig.

naruto took a swipe at the ninja, but he was already gone.

**a twist for our hero, can naruto defeat the creature known as whispering death? or will this end up bieng a tragedy story? find out next time in our next installation of the naruto couples series, BE THERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

my naruhina fanfic

**its chapter two and i hope readers have had a change of pants because your going to shit 'em again once you read this one, bear in mind that i was listening to "i need a hero" through this entire story.**

**enjoy**

chapter 2

naruto ran up to the uchiha residence, desperatley slamming the door with his fist, "SASUKE! SASUKE!

sasuke opened the door in his boxers and looked at naruto in his tux, "what happened? did you loose a bet or something?"

naruto's desperate look brought sasuke out of his stupor and he invited naruto inside, "what's wrong man?"

naruto looked at sasuke desperatley, "it's jeiku, he's gone insane again! he's told a monster to kidnap hinata and he says if we don't get her from the sound village within the week, the monster's gonna have his way with her!"

sasuke's eyes widened, he ran into his bedroom, "sakura! we have a problem!"

sakura sat up in bed, she lept out and got dressed, sasuke as well, they were in the living room in one minute flat, naruto was explaining the whole thing, sasuke slammed the table with his fist, "what is it sasuke?" asked sakura, he shook his head, "i'm just angry at him." but inside he thought, "damn, this is the ind of hell he went through to get me back with sakura, if this works, the two may end up closer than ever, well played jeiku."

naruto stood up, "i'm going after her."

sakura stood up, "us too."

naruto nodded, "we'll leave immediatley."

**meanwhile, in the castle in the center of the sound village**

jeiku and ayano are playing cards outside a jail cell, inside, hinata was yelling, "whatever i did i'm SORRY!"

jeiku laughed, "no good struggling, those are chakra tempered ropes, you won't be getting out of there any time soon."

ayano giggled and motioned to her cell, "do the monster, pretend like you're going to torture her, make it realistic."

jeiku used the metal spke jiutsu and stepped into the cell's range of vision, he put one of his clawed hands in the lock and it clicked, it opened and he stepped in with a threatening look on his monster face, "ww-w-what do you want?" asked hinata, he only laughed and took one claw, traced it up her dress and a huge gash tore in her shirt, letting her bra show, hinata screamed and the monster laughed again, "you'll never escape here."

hinata was in tears as his finger made it under her dress, she was crying desperatley when she said, "m-m-my boyfriend will come for me!"

jeiku/monster laughed, "whispering death fears no one, and as for your boyfriend..."

as he said this, he gestured to himself, "i'm counting on him coming here, the nine tailed fox will be MINE!"

and he turned to leave, "and so will you."

as he slammed the door shut, hinata screamed, "HE'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE ME!"

he morphed back into jeiku and walked out of the room, into the room where ayano was, "what progress have our friends made?"

ayano sighed, "hardly any, i feel bad, but one thing that wasn't bad was that performance, you installed motive and made the character more interesting."

jeiku smiled, "i like the name too, "whispering death."

ayano nodded as they continued to look at the map, all of a sudden there was a huge pickup in movement, "how did they pick up so fast?" jeiku laughed, "the portal we made to get here, they found it, they're outside the city limits now, won't they be surprised?"

**outside the city limits**

the naruto team fell out of the portal into a heap, they got off eachother and looked arround, they were surrounded by dust clouds that obscured everything from view.

"what the hell?" asked sakura

sasuke forcibly extracted himself from naruto and sakura as he looked arround, "where are we?"

naruto got up, "well it can't be the sound village, that would be too convinient."

they looked up and saw the ruined sound village, "oh no..." whispered naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

my naruhina fanfiction

**hello i'm the nostalgia critic and i...oh sorry, wrong story, anyway, in this chapter you'll find that getting to the sound village was the incredibly easy part, now you'll see the usefullness of a few extra hands (clones) made of METAL!**

**enjoy**

chapter 3

"no-no-no-no-NO!" sasuke yelled, he punched the wall of a hutt, "they totally destroyed it! everyone's DEAD!"

naruto looked into the thick dust and saw someone walking, "not everyone, lets go check him out."

they walked through the mist, closing in on their target, "hey dude! do you know what happened here?" asked naruto, the man turned towards them and whispered something, then all of a sudden, he raised his hand and metal spikes came out, they extended until naruto had to ddodge one of them, "SHIT!" yelled sakura, they dodged and hid in the shadows, the figure walked right in front of them and didn't even notice them, it kept walking, for what they could see of it, it was shelled and spiked just like the monster, it's fsce was the same skull, but it's eyes didn't glow.

they proceeded to then leap over rooftops toward the castle.

**on the pinaccle of the tallest tower**

jeiku had brought hinata out here to enjoy some fresh air, she was struggling and he was laughing as he held his arm out in front of him like he was saluting someone, but then he looked at hinata, "you see, this takes alot of concentration, if i were not already half charged, i wouldn't be talking to you, mow there's alot of things you can do with the chakra cannon, one is to utterly destroy anything it's aimed at, second is, you can write your name in the landscape from high vantage points."

there was i high wining sound as jeiku laughed, "like so."

with that, he laughed again, " IMA FAHRIN MAH LAZAR!"

sitting in a chair next to hinata, ayano let out a loud cheer, "woohoo!"

the landscape was scorched, he laughed as he carved his initials into it.

**down on the ground**

sakura noticed it first, but it was pretty hard not to, there was a huge laser carving something into the ground, they ran for their lives, but the laser seemed to follow them, "OH MY GOD!" shouted sakura as they leapt from house to house, all of a sudden, the laser stopped, there was manaical laughter from the top of the casle, naruto's eyes turned red, his pupils turned into slits, he growled and started walking towards the castle, sasuke tried to calm him down, "naruto, calm down, we'll get her back alright?"

as he touched his shoulder however, his hand was burned by the chakra flooding out of him, "hi-na-ta."

he growled in rage, then the nine tails cloak was complete, with one tail and no one there to counteract the effects, he doubled over and charged the castle wall on all fours, "NARUTO!" shouted sakura, but he wasn't listening.

he ran straight up to the walls and charged right through, felling the entire wall, they ran up to the wall and saw the nine tails cloak blast his way through the door, a third tail helped destroy an entire army of ninjas, he ran inside and up the stairs.

**at the top of the castle**

ayano was panicking, "bro, we have a problem."

jeiku looked arround, "what?"

ayano ran up to him, "it's naruto, he's here, and he's brought the 9 tails!"

hinata jerked in her chair, "naruto!"

jeiku laughed as he walked downstairs, two minutes later, whispering death came out of the door, "i wouldn't get too exited hinata, no one has ever bested whispering death."

they hear a roaring downstairs, jeiku/whispering death gets ready with his chakra cannon, it warmed up, then came the dialtion of force, then came the waiting.

naruto came raging up the stepps, jeiku fired, such pent up energy, it destroyed the stairs, and sent the nine tails fox down to the dungeon level, "that should stall him."

but all of a sudden, a red hand grabbed whispering death and slammed him to the ground, "ow" he said as the nine tails cloak came raging out of the door and onto the roof, jeiku held him at bay with his spikes as naruto tried to attack him, "easy boy, easy." but naruto was far far past "easy"

the nine tails cloak swiped at whispering death's side and a whole chunk came off, "AAGH! bad dog!"

as he said this, he nailed naruto on the head, this sent him into the ground, he kicked him in the head, "I SAID DOWN BOY!"

naruto threw a punch, but whispering death dodged, again naruto threw a punch and again he dodged, again and again until whispering death was dancing more than dodging, "I'M A SCAT MAN!" he sang while dodging a flurry of strikes from the tails of the beast, naruto was getting madder and madder by the second, jeiku just wouldn't stop telling jokes, while holding naruto's head down with his foot, he told an irate ayano that he was fine, "are you sure that you're not injured jei-i mean, whispering death?"

jeiku laughed as he continued t dodge, "of course i'm injured, my butt has a huge crack it it!"

when no one laughed, he turned to naruto, "surley you thought that was funny right?"

it was then that naruto slapped him so hard in the face thet he fell off the castle, after that, naruto blew a huge fireball in his direction, vaporising him mid air, ayano ran to the edge and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

ayano then turned to naruto, "NOW JEIKU!"

little did naruto know that she had knocked hinata out yet again, in order for this to work, jeiku then jumped down and touched naruto, the sealing mark reappeared, but on the place where his hand touched him, "come back to us naruto, heal him ayano, now, before the blood loss kills him."

naruto fell to the ground looking like all the skin had been ripped from his body, he would have bled out if ayano wasn't there, she started to heal him and his body scabbed over, they waited.

**an hour later**

naruto got up and looked arround, there was nobody there exept for hinata, he looked at the castle arround him, "damn, what'd i do?" he was looking at the damage he had caused when he saw a stong gust of wind push hinata's chair, she started to fall, naruto ran up and caught her, she woke to naruto untieing her, "n-naruto?"

**down at the bottom of the castle**

sasuke and sakura have only just arrived, they run inside and see the devastation wrought by naruto and worry if he's still somewhere in this building, "do you think he's okay?"

sasuke shook his head and sakura gulped, all of a sudden naruto leaped down from the fifth level and they all jumped, then they saw he was holding hinata, "oh good, objective aquired, what happened to the monster?" asked sakura, "he's dead." replied naruto

they left the castle for the leaf village, little did they know that they were bieng watched by three sets of green eyes, the ninjas pulled up their hoods and dissappeared into the night, "good job bro." said ayano

jeiku smiled under his hood, "you too sis."

karin whined, "what about me jeiku-san?"

jeiku laughed, "you were good too karin."

karin leaned on his shoulder as they leaped off the other side of the castle.

**end?**

**i hope you enjoyed the series, unless anyone wants any other couples mentioned in my series, will leave it as a review, otherwise, i prolly won't be making any more.**

**thank you for your time, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
